The present invention relates to a device for removing the winding of a linear electric motor which is arranged in downwardly open grooves in a bundle of laminations which is fastened to a support, the individual strands of the winding being held fast in the grooves on mounts which extend over the entire length of the grooves and have, at least on both ends, on sides opposite each other, resilient feet having webs which in mounted position protrude from the grooves, the feet being engaged in mounted position in undercuts in the grooves.
Linear motors have been known for a long time for electric drives of the most different types. In this kind of motor, in contradistinction to the conventional motor, the stator and rotor are arranged not in a circle but in a straight line. The electrical energy is converted into mechanical energy in such a manner that it can be used directly for translation. Fields of use of linear motors are, for instance, movement of persons, conveyance and transportation, assembly lines, transport of packages, mining, cranes, towing installations and carriages of machine tools. Depending on the use, linear motors are accordingly of greater or lesser length. The winding is arranged in customary manner in the grooves in the bundle of laminations corresponding to the stator. The longer the stator is, the more laborious the work for the manufacturing and applying of the winding.
It is therefore known----for instance from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 29 20 478----to prefabricate the winding for a linear motor from three cables of meandering course. Each strand of the winding is fastened in this case to a trough-shaped holder. Resilient feet are arranged on the holder, the feet engaging in undercuts upon the pushing in of the holder into a groove in the bundle of laminations. The holder and the strand of winding arranged on it are then held fast in the groove. Such a prefabricated winding can, for instance, be mounted by means of a device known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 33 23 696.
The spring feet of the holders are provided, in accordance with Federal Republic of Germany Patent 29 20 478, with webs which in mounted position extend so far out of the grooves of the bundle of laminations that they are accessible to a tool. By bending the webs, the feet of the holder can be bent out of the undercuts so that the holder can be removed from the groove together with the corresponding strand of the winding. This may be necessary, for instance, when repairs are to be carried out on the winding itself, on the bundle of laminations, on the holder, or on other parts of the linear motor.